


If Only We Had Never Met

by CrystalCrusade



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCrusade/pseuds/CrystalCrusade
Summary: George cant help but feel as though he wished he'd never met Dream. He wouldn't be so confused, he wouldn't have to worry about all these feelings. If only...
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	1. Realization F*ing Sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DNF fanfiction so i really hope you guys enjoy.

**_Realization Fucking Sucks._ **

Do you ever just sit there for a bit to think. Sometimes I wish I couldn't. I just wish I could just redo these past few weeks. NOTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY STUPID FUCKING DREAM. Dream... how fucking ironic. 

"GEORGE N-" everything shut off. Shit, I had just begun to realize the power went out. Dammit. I guess I'll just text Dream and tell him what happened. I texted Dream and ultimately decided to just head to sleep, after all there isn't much to do with the power out. I tried to fall asleep but the thunder was far too terrifying. I'm terrified of thunder, always have been always will be. Who wouldn't be? I eventually fell asleep although what would happen when i awoke would change everything, and i mean EVERYTHING. 

I awoke in a forest, a rainy forest with no way out. That's when i heard it, Thunder. I whimpered and huddled in a ball in the mud. How the hell did i get out here in the forest. I felt a strange sensation of warmth and discomfort. The warmth was an odd feeling… was i drunk? Why does this feel so… familiar? That's when I heard a voice, a shout if you will. "GEORGE?" I could hear them say in the distance. I recognized the voice, Dream. What was he doing out here? "George!" he was now in front of me. "D-Dream?" I said shivering. "dumb ass" he bent down next to me. He hugged me, the warmth took over, there was no long any discomfort. Just warmth, Dream's warmth. That's when it took a turn, he leaned in and it happened. He kissed me. I enjoyed it, I wasn't squirming or anything, I just... kissed back. Why couldn't i just have pushed away. That's when i opened my eyes, the warmth was gone, my lips were bare, the discomfort returned, and everything came back to me. Shit. I enjoyed the kiss. I really did. It was always there, that feeling. I just chose to ignore it until now. Fuck Dream, why do you do this to me.


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was going to be something to make this hiding feelings things harder than it already is, this would be it.

**_Hiding In Plain Sight_ **

**** It was time to act like nothing had happened, as if I wasn't completely in love with Dream. Suddenly my phone started ringing, it was Dream. Of course it was with my luck. “Hello?” I said trying my best not to seem… different. “AYO” Sapnaps voice came from the screen. “Sapnap? What are you doing with Dream’s phone?” I asked. “DUDE I’M LEGIT OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE”, he didn't answer my question. Wait a minute… he was outside my house… with Dream’s phone… shit… please don't tell me that Dream is outside of my house right now. “Sapnap, slow down. Why are you outside of my house?” I tried to be reasonable. “SAPNAP! GIVE ME MY PHONE!” I could hear on coming from a distance both on the phone and in real life outside of my house. “I STOLE DREAM’S PHONE SO THAT HE WOULD BE FORCED TO MEET YOU” I could hear Quackity say. “Quackity, you’re there too?” I didn't even know Quackity had met Dream yet. “Karl is here too” I could hear Karl say adding on to the fact that everybody was outside of my house right now. I was kind of scared to see what was under the mask. Dream’s face. I bet he is go- “GEORGE” I snapped out of my thoughts. “Y-Yeah?” I said flustered. “Dude, we need you to open the door for us. “Um okay i guess?” I responded. When I opened the door… I was pushed to the floor. “Ow… What the hell?” I started, but when i got up i realized that everyone was in the car and that there was a car parked next to the sidewalk. It was empty. That’s when it came to my mind. “Oh no” I said out loud. I was bleeding, but that wasn't what I said oh no about. The man who i just collided with was… Dream. “Holy shit” I could hear him say. “Definitely Dream, I can recognise that voice anywhere.”, “Oh really now? You memorized my voice?” I could hear him say in a jokingly flirting voice. “Wait wha- OH SHIT I SAID THAT ALOUD?” I realized. He let out a laugh, that laugh I love so much. I then realized just how hard it was going to be. I had seen half pictures of Dream but I never realized how hot he was. “Well Dream, here’s your phone.” Sapnap handed it to him. “Fuck you, you know we were supposed to surprise him but you ruined it!” Dream started to argue with him. “Wait wh-” I was cut off by Quackity. “Yeah but then you guys wouldn’t have had that AWESOME collision.” he says trying to backup Sapnap. That’s when Dream had realized. “Oh, here let me help you up” Dream offered his hand out to me. When I went to grab it he tried helping me up, but when we fell I had both twisted and scraped my ankle. “OW- fuck!” I yelled as I fell back down. Suddenly Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap stopped laughing and became concerned. “Are you okay?” Dream sounded genuinely worried. He took a look. “Seems like a simple sprain, do you have an ice pack?” he sounded genuinely concerned. “Yeah, ill go grab i-” I was cut off, again. “No, you stay here, I'll get the ice.” Dream said, the thing is that he has no clue where my kitchen even is, yet he is still willing to go search for ice. He came back with ice surprisingly quickly. “Thank you Dream” I had said. He of course then started lecturing Sap, Quackity, and Karl. 

Maybe hiding these feelings won't be too hard, or so I thought


	3. If Only I Had Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter just saying.

**_If Only I Had Realized..._ **

“I still can not believe that you’re the last to see Dream’s face in person” Karl said. “Me neither” I responded. “I just came up with an amazing idea!” Quackity shouted. “Since everybody has officially seen Dream’s face, why don't we all have a party here at Georges?” Quackity gets all hyped up. “I’m down” Sapnap and Karl agree in sync. “I mean why not, although it is up to you George, it’s your house” Dream says turning towards me. I had a bad feeling about this party. I should have said no but i didn't want to be a buzzkill. “Yeah, I mean I don't see why not.” I responded.

The party would be at 8:00p.m. in two days, giving everybody time to arrive and us to set up. Of course, Dream offered to buy everybody's tickets. He’s too kind for his own good. 

It was 7:55 everyone was here now and just about everything was ready and set out. The party had begun. It was fun for the most part. I mean I was truly starting to believe that the gut feeling was just me being well, me. If only i had listened to that feeling. I started to drink, and drink, and drink, until eventually i was completely drunk and had no control over what i was doing. Dream was barely buzzed and when I went over to him he could tell I was super drunk. It just came out! I didn't mean to! I didn't have control! If only I had control… “Hey Dream… i just wanted to let you know… You’re really hot” I started and i just could not stop. “H-hey… listen you’re drunk maybe you should get some fresh air…” Dream was trying to keep me from doing something that would ruin everything. “In a minute…” I said dizzy and with a throbbing headache. Meanwhile on the other side of the room a few people were playing beer pong. If only I knew they were just playing beer pong… “I love you by the way Dream…” It just came out! I had absolutely no control over what I was saying or doing! It wasn't my fault! Sapnap threw the ball a little too hard and it ended up tipping over all over Quackity’s new shirt. “Dude, what the fuck!” he yelled. I thought it was to me! I thought they were disapproving! So… i ran. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I ended up in the forest right outside of my neighborhood. If i hadn't told Dream that when i get overwhelmed i come out here, i would have been stranded here, alone, drunk. It then started to pour. I heard thunder and I started to feel scared. This felt familiar somehow. I wonder why? I huddled up into a ball. That's when I heard a voice, a shout if you will. "GEORGE?" I could hear them say in the distance. I recognized the voice, Dream. He had found me, "George!"."D-Dream?" I said shivering. "dumb ass" he bent down next to me. He hugged me, Dream's warmth made me feel alright, like there was hope. He kissed me, as I kissed him back I realized I had been here before… my dream that made me realize these feelings and if i'm correct… that’s when i woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt understand, it's a loop. the dream that made him realize his feelings is reality but then he wakes up and realizes again.


End file.
